Tannenkältes Wut
Tannenkältes Wut Tannenkältes Wut ist eine Erzählung aus der Staffel Fairy Tales of Weath Clan. Es geht um die verstorbene Tannenkälte, die etwas aus ihrem Leben zu erzählen hat. Widmung Diese Geschichte ist Blaufrost gewidmet. Danke für all die schöne Zeit, den Spaß den ich mit dir hatte und habe und die tollen Bilder ^^ Story Hallo, mein Name ist Tannenkälte. Komm setz dich doch neben mich. Hier ist der Fels schön warm. Du möchtest meine Geschichte hören? Die Geschichte in der sich mein Leben komplett verändert hat? Na schön, aber ich warne dich. Die Geschichte ist verbunden mit Schmerz und Trauer... Damals, an einem Tag in meiner Jugendzeit, streifte ich zusammen mit meinem Mentor Nebelbiss und meinem besten Freund Sonnenpfote durch unser Terratorium. Das Terratorium des WeizenClans. Sonnenpfote hatte wunderschönes honiggelbes Fell, so gelb wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Morgen. Seine runden, blauen Augen waren so klug und neugierig. Ich, damals hieß ich noch Tannenpfote, alberte und blödelte mit ihm herum, während Nebelbiss die Duftmarken zur BlitzClan- Grenze erneuerte. Zwischen unserem Anführer Igelstern und dem Anführer des BlitzClans, Weinstern, herrschte seit je her eine angespannte Stimmung. Immer wieder verschwand Beute und die Grenze wurde überschritten. Weiter waren diese räudigen BlitzClankatzen nie gegangen, bis jetzt... An jenem Tag achteten Sonnenpfote und ich nicht auf Gerüche des BlitzClans, sondern waren mehr damit beschäftigt die fallenden Blätter der frühen Blattleere zu jagen. Wir hatten sehr viel Spaß! Plötzlich hörte ich ein lautes Jaulen und Nebelbiss stieß uns erregt zur Seite. Aus dem Büschen sprangen mehrere BlitzClankatzen! Kampfgeheul erfüllte das Niemandsland und eine rauchgraue schmale Kätzin sprang mich mit einem wilden Fauchen aus dem Hinterhalt her an. Ich taumelte rückwärts und schlug mit den Pfoten nach der Kätzin, doch diese duckte sich blitzschnell und riss mich mit einem Hechtsprung zu Boden. Ich rollte mich knurrend zur Seite und versuchte mit einem knappen Satz zu entkommen. Doch die Kätzin packte mein Hinterbein und schleuderte mich zurück. Mit einem Ächzen krachte ich auf den Boden. "Du miese Verräterin! Ihr werdet den WeizenClan niemals besiegen!", keuchte ich und schlug ihr meine Zähne ins Ohr. Die Kätzin zischte vor Schmerz und zappelte doch ich hielt sie so fest ich konnte. Auf einmal stießen mich Pfoten zur Seite und ein rötlicher Kater packte mich mit einem siegessicheren Glanz an der Kehle. Ein wildes Jaulen erklang, Sonnenpfote riss sich von einem goldenen Kater los und rammte den roten Kater, der meine Kehle zerkratze, mit dem Kopf. Mit einem dumpfen Krachen ging der Rote zu Boden und blieb liegen. Ich blickte mich um. Nebelbiss kämpfte mit einem braun gefleckten Kater und einer breitschultrigen, hellen Kätzin. Drei BlitzClankatzen flohen über die Grenze zurück in ihr Territorium. Nur noch ein grau getigerter Kater stand mit gesträubtem Fell und blitzenden, grünen Augen auf dem Schlachtfeld. Es war Weinstern, der Anführer des BlitzClans. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen setzte sich der Gestreifte in Bewegung. Genau auf Sonnenpfote zu. "Sonnenpfote!", schrie ich, doch es war zu spät. Weinstern sprang mit einen frustrierten Fauchen los und riss den goldenen Schüler zu Boden. Knurrend senkte der Kater seinen Kopf und öffnete mit einem bösartigen Glanz in den Augen das Maul. Dann versenkte er seine Zähne in Sonnenpfotes Nacken. Das Zappeln des Schülers erstarb mit einem Mal und seine schönen blauen Augen wurden glasig. "Nein!", hauchte ich und kroch nach hinten. Weinstern blickte mit blutverschmiertem Maul auf und schaute mich an. Plötzlich ertönten laute Rufe und Krähenflug preschte zusammen mit Lavendelschweif und Tüpfelkralle über das Moor. Weinstern sträubte sein graues Nackenfell und peitschte mit dem Schweif. "Verschwinde von unserem Territorium, Weinstern!", fauchte Krähenflug und fuhr seine Krallen aus. Weinstern warf dem pechschwarzen Kater einen vernichtenden Blick zu und kreischte :"Rückzug BlitzClan, Rückzug!" Die beiden Katzen die in einen Kampf mit Nebelbiss verwickelt waren, ließen von dem WeizenClan Krieger ab und zogen sich mit einem verärgertem Fauchen auf ihre Seite der Grenze zurück. Weinstern folgte ihnen, während ich mich verzweifelt aufrappelte und an Sonnenpfote herantrat. Er lag mit weit geöffneten Augen auf der Seite, etwas Blut floss als kleines Rinnsal über seinen Mundwinkel. Ein Wimmern entronnen meiner Kehle und ich presste meine Schnauze in sein goldenes Fell. Es war kalt. Ein Windstoß fuhr durch mein Fell und ich erschauderte. Sonnenpfote war tot, weg, und Weinstern war daran Schuld! Kalter Hass durchflutete mein Herz und ich fuhr meine Krallen ein und aus. Ich war so wütend! Weinstern würde für das, was er getan hatte, büßen. Er würde dafür bezahlen! Ich war so zornig, dass ich auf nichts mehr Rücksicht nahm. Wie in Trance sprang ich auf und sprintete so schnell ich konnte über die Grenze zum BlitzClan. Meine Krallen wollten Blut. Sein Blut. An der Ecke des Trampelpfades sah ich Weinsterns hellgraues Fell aufblitzen. Mit einem wilden Fauchen stieß mit dem Hinterbeinen ab und riss ihn zu Boden. Er wehrte sich, doch die Wut verhalf mir zu ungeahnten Kräften. Ich blickte in seine grünen Augen, als er unter mir lag. So wehrlos, so schwach. Es juckte mir in den Pfoten vor Mordlust. Dann biss ich zu. Gleichzeitig biss auch Weinstern bei einem letzten Aufbäumen zu. Mein Leben lief vor meinen Augen ab. Schließlich sank ich zusammen mit Weinstern zu Boden. Ich hatte Sonnenpfote gerächt. Dies ist meine Geschichte, und ich bin nicht stolz darauf. Ich wurde im SternenClan aufgenommen und ich habe Sonnenpfote, nun Sonnenklang, wiedergetroffen. Aber ich habe ihn nicht mehr verdient. Sie nannten mich Tannenduft, doch ich habe mich in Tannenkälte umbenannt und bin in den dunklen Wald gezogen. Ich habe Blut an meinen Pfoten... Egal wie groß meine Wut war, ich hätte ihn nicht töten dürfen. Nichts gibt einem das Recht dazu. Nun... Ach ja du bist ja auch noch hier. Ich hoffe dir hat meine Geschichte gefallen, obwohl es keine schönen Geschichte ist. Auf jeden Fall denke ich, ich habe daraus gelernt. Möge der SternenClan deine Pfoten leiten, deine Tannenkälte Die Sicht der Dinge aus Sonnenklangs Sicht => hier Kategorie:By Broncekralle Kategorie:Beendete Geschichten Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten